Music Wizard of OZ
and |singers = Hatsune Miku Append, Kagamine Len Append, KAITO V3, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin Append, GUMI V3, and MEIKO |producers = OSTER project (music, lyrics, arrange, vocal direction) More collaborators: * Kuroda Kaori (recording, mixing engineer) * Fuwacina (movie programming) * YOji (illustrations) * Usagi (lighting plan) * Mayubito (English Translations) * TEST (guitar) * Symphonic Orchestra Platinum, Plus Complete (strings, horn and woodwinds, piano, percussion) * Broadway Big Band (horn and woodwindsm, percussion) * GALAXY II GRAND PIANO (piano) * Trilian (bass) * SUPERIOR DRUMMER 2.0, Addictive Drums, etc. (drums) * EZX LATIN PERCUSSION (percussion) * FANTOM G8, motif-rack XS, synth1 (synthesizer) * ACCORDIONS (accordion) * Somewhere over the rainbow (curtain call): * Harold Arlen (music) * Yip Harburg (lyrics) * OSTER project (arrangement) * Usagi (Photo Collage) |links = }} Background "Music Wizard of OZ" is an original song by OSTER project. This song can be viewed as the spiritual successor to "Alice in Musicland" in terms of style. A 20 minute long musical split into 11 acts, consisting of original songs based on The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and includes a rendition of "Over the Rainbow" from the famous 1939 film during the credits. The "cast" consists of 7 characters: Dorothy (Miku), Scarecrow (KAITO), Tin Robot (Luka), Lion Twins (Rin and Len), Music Wizard (GUMI), and Witch of the West (MEIKO). This song has entered the Hall of Fame. Lyrics ;Sections #「Prelude」 #「One Ordinary Day」 #「The Witch of the East is Dead!!」 #「Stupid Clown」 #「Metallic Heart」 #「Vegetarian Twins」 #「Emerald Girl」 #「Lonely Witch」 #「Our Music」 #「Dear my Family」 #「Finale」 # Curtain Call: Somewhere Over the Rainbow |-|1= *'Chorus': Hatsune Miku (Solid), KAITO V3 (Straight), Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin Append (Power), Kagamine Len Append (Power), GUMI (Power), and MEIKO |-|2= *'Cast': Dorothy/Hatsune Miku (Vivid) *'Chorus': KAITO V3 (Straight), Megurine Luka, Kagamine Len Append (Power), GUMI (Power), and MEIKO |-|3= *'Cast': Dorothy/Hatsune Miku (Sweet and Light) and Munchkins/Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin Append (Power), Kagamine Len Append (Serious and Power), GUMI (Sweet), and MEIKO *'Chorus': KAITO V3 (Soft) |-|4= *'Cast': Dorothy/Hatsune Miku (Solid and Vivid) and Scarecrow/KAITO V3 (Straight) *'Chorus': Kagamine Rin Append (Power), Kagamine Len Append (Power), GUMI (Power), and MEIKO |-|5= *'Cast': Dorothy/Hatsune Miku (Vivid), Scarecrow/KAITO V3 (Straight) and Tin Robot/Megurine Luka (Japanese and English) *'Chorus': GUMI (Power) and MEIKO |-|6= *'Cast': Dorothy/Hatsune Miku (Soft and Vivid), Scarecrow/KAITO V3 (Soft and Straight), Tin Robot/Megurine Luka and Lion Twins/Kagamine Rin Append (Warm and Power) and Kagamine Len Append (Serious and Power) *'Chorus': MEIKO |-|7= *'Cast': Dorothy/Hatsune Miku (Dark and Solid), Scarecrow/KAITO V3 (Straight and English), Tin Robot/Megurine Luka (Japanese and English), Lion Twins/Kagamine Len Append (Power) and Kagamine Rin Append (Power), and Music Wizard/GUMI (Adult, Power and English) |-|8= *'Cast': Dorothy/Hatsune Miku (Solid), Scarecrow/KAITO V3 (Straight and English), Tin Robot/Megurine Luka (Japanese and English), Lion Twins/Kagamine Rin Append (Power) and Kagamine Len Append (Power), and Witch of the West (MEIKO) |-|9= *'Cast': Dorothy/Hatsune Miku (Vivid and Solid), Scarecrow/KAITO V3 (Straight and Soft), Tin Robot/Megurine Luka, Lion Twins/Kagamine Rin Append (Power) and Kagamine Len Append (Power), Music Wizard/GUMI (Whisper and Power), and Witch of the West (MEIKO) |-|10= *'Cast': Dorothy/Hatsune Miku (Soft and Solid), Scarecrow/KAITO V3 (Straight), Tin Robot/Megurine Luka, Lion Twins/Kagamine Rin Append (Power) and Kagamine Len Append (Power), Music Wizard/GUMI (Power), and Witch of the West (MEIKO) |-|11= *'Cast': Dorothy/Hatsune Miku (Solid), Scarecrow/KAITO V3 (Straight), Tin Robot/Megurine Luka, Lion Twins/Kagamine Rin Append (Power) and Kagamine Len Append (Power), Music Wizard/GUMI (Power), and Witch of the West (MEIKO) |-|12= *'Cast': VOCALOID ALLSTARS IMPORTANT NOTE: Some lyrics may be attributed to the wrong singer, as there is no official log of who sings what, specifically the parts with black lyrics, as they mean that some combination of singers is singing that part. Somewhere over the rainbow way up high There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby Somewhere over the rainbow Blue birds fly If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow Why oh why can't I? External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese group rendition songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Songs featuring KAITO